Preguntas existenciales
by Lady is a tramp
Summary: Las chicas del grupo "A" haciendo averiguaciones acerca de la relación "inexistente" de Midoriya y Todoroki. Todo esto durante un momento de su esperado viaje de fin de curso. (DekuTodo Week 2k17 de "TodoDeku Daddy [Traducciones]" por #MicAizawaSquad)


**Summary** : "Las chicas del grupo "A" haciendo averiguaciones acerca de la relación "inexistente" de Midoriya y Todoroki. Todo esto durante un momento de su esperado viaje de fin de curso."

 **What's all the people!**

¡UNA ENTREGA MÁS! QUE ESTOY IN FIREEEEEE.

 **Antes de la trama...**

 **Aclaración:** Boku no Hero Academia (o _My Hero Academia_ , en inglés) y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Kohei Horikoshi. Si fuera mío, Deku sería de todos. #Dekuforall

 **Este relato forma parte de la antología "DekuTodo Week 2017" creado por el Grupo [TodoDeku Daddy] Traducciones en Facebook, siendo participante por el team #MicAizawa**

Sin más que decir: ¡AL FIC!

.

.

" **Preguntas existenciales"**

 _ **5/Oct: Graduación**_

 _"_ _Ven a dormir conmigo; No haremos el amor, él nos hará._ _"_

 **.**

 **.**

Verano. Último semestre de curso en la U.A.

La última vez que el eufórico grupo "A" podría permanecer junto en convivencia, el último día en que todos hablarían de sus clases, donde el llanto no dejaría de salir de sus ojos enrojecidos (en el caso de unos más que en otros), y las risas nerviosas sobre el futuro se verían reflejadas en las fotografías que lucirían en sus anuarios conforme pasaran los años.

Se supondría que ese único día sería así, y todo habría terminado.

Pero a la fabulosa Mina Ashido se le ocurrió la idea de un viaje de fin de cursos. Cosa que muchos aceptaron con entusiasmo por el amor a la playa, las escenas "románticas" adolescentes y los bikinis (en caso de algunos de los muchachos, no solo de Mineta).

Pasaron el tiempo tras planificar y organizar entre todos en la semana de finales y la recaudación de fondos con trabajo colectivo.

Llegaron a la meta, logrando un pequeño viaje de fin de semana en unas villas rentadas, donde chicas y chicos tendrán cada grupo su propia alcoba grande para compartir.

Así es como llegamos a lo que estamos presenciando en estos instantes. Con un grupo de jovencitas secreteando en la gran recámara colectiva acerca de un tema muy importante para todas: **¿Existe una relación entre Todoroki y Midoriya?**

La pregunta existencial la hizo la organizadora del viaje durante su llegada a la habitación de mujeres, en lo que todas se cambiaban, y esto puso a todas a reflexionar.

—No creo. —Responde tajante al principio Ochaco mientras cambia sus pantaloncillos cortos por una falda antes de salir a la playa.— Aunque en cierta forma se han vuelto muy cercanos.

—Si, en realidad se llevan muy bien esos dos. —Responde con sinceridad Momo.— Y no me molestaría si fuera así, Todoroki es un gran amigo.

—Y Midoriya también es una persona agradable. —Sumó Asui colocándose los lentes de Sol sobre la cabeza.

—¿¡Verdad!? ¡Yo creo que deben tener algo! O que quizá está a punto de darse.

Mina se asoma por los huecos que dejan ver desde la persiana de su alcoba. Observa cómo los chicos en cuestión caminan juntos tocando sus hombros y rozando sus manos. Es lógico que algo está pasando allí.

Toma una foto con su celular y la muestra al grupo de muchachas.

—¡Miren! ¡Es el " _TodoDeku_ " en vivo y a todo color!

—¿" _TodoDeku_ "? —Pregunta Jirou— ¿Acabas de poner sus apellidos juntos?

—En realidad " _Deku_ " es el apodo de Izuku. —Responde "Uravity" riendo por las ocurrencias de Mina.

—Pero, yo no creo que Todoroki sea el activo.

Las chicas quedan como piedra al escuchar la voz de Hagakure, a la que solo se le ve el traje de baño flotando.

—Es que Mina puso a Todoroki primero en el nombre de la pareja. —Explica Tooru manoteando, aunque sabe de buenas a primeras que no pueden verle.— ¡Creo que Midoriya es el de arriba!

—¡No-oh! Midoriya es más pequeño y-y... Más tierno que Todoroki, es lógico que él sea el de abajo.

—Las apariencias engañan. —Resume la mujer invisible. Si algo había aprendido de los fanfics de las páginas y del contenido ilustrado de _Tumblr_ , es que la frase "sorpresas te da la vida", es muy cierta.— Podría apostar por Midoriya incluso.

—Oh... Tienes una apuesta hecha. Doy mi voto al Todoroki activo.

Las apuestas son la forma de enganchar a la gente, y el resto de las féminas de la clase "A" ve como, ambas chicas hacen su trato, pactando que de tener pruebas fotográficas durante el día, las mostrarán al público (es decir, a sus amigas en el grupo).

—¡La que gane hará lo que otra quiera durante el último día de viaje!

Las mujeres empezaron a salir en camino a la arena soleada, conversando entre ellas sintiendo como el calor empezaba a entrar en sus pieles con alivio. Un bello viaje se llevaba a cabo, fueron poseídas por la sola idea del verano perfecto.

Aún así, Ashido estaba segura que todas mantenían en sus mentes aún así la pregunta, se notaba en la forma en que miraban constantemente a la "pareja".

Nadie les sacaría la idea de la cabeza, menos a la autoproclamada líder de esta operación. Además ya había apostado por ello.

Tenía que comprobarlo a como dé lugar.

 **...**

Es de noche, se supondría que todos deberían dormir, o al menos hacen los varones del grupo. Aunque no es el caso de Mina, que inquieta por la duda puesta en el cuarto de chicas, esta mañana, decide hacer algo al respecto. Vestida en shorts de camuflaje y una blusa del mismo estampado que en lo más mínimo ayuda a pasar desapercibida por su brillante piel rosada.

Aún así no es la única guiada por la curiosidad.

—Chicas, allí están. —Señala Ashido escondiéndose tras la pared de concreto de su villa femenina.

Todoroki y Midoriya se encuentran en medio del pedazo de playa entre los edificios pequeños, sentados sobre una toalla mientras conversan ávidamente.

Izuku ríe pasando su brazo, de manera casual, sobre los hombros del chico de cabello bicolor y este solo le dedicó una sonrisa pequeña para concordar, señala el cielo antes de mirarlo.

—¿De qué estarán hablando? —Pregunta esta vez Momo quedando junto a la muchacha de piel rosada observando al par en la mira.

—También quiero saberlo. —Responde Uraraka que se encuentra flotando un poco más arriba para dejar espacio a Hagakure y Asui en el espionaje tras la pared.

—Jirou... —Mina hace una seña. Jirou entiende que su quirk podría ayudar a espiar mejor. Esta rueda los ojos antes de acceder, ya que no cree que sea indicado ello, aunque la curiosidad le carcome por dentro.— ¿Qué están diciendo, Jirou?

Las mejillas de Kyouka se tornan completamente rosadas, se siente rodeada de calor y puede escuchar tan bien que puede sentir el repiqueteo de los latidos de ¿Midoriya? ¿O quizás de Todoroki? No puedo cerciorarse de ello, pero las palabras del de cabello verde son muy claras.

—M-Midoriya está hablando... —La pena ajena le mueve todas sus ideas.

—¿Y qué dice?

El Earphone Jack se desconecta de golpe, y su portadora traga saliva de forma sonora.

—¿Qué?

—No lo diré. —Murmuró avergonzada aún.

—¡Jirou! —Maldicen tanto Mina como Momo y Ochaco, que hacen un imperceptible y grande puchero, respectivamente.

—¡No puedo decirlo en voz alt-...! —Tsuyu se acerca rápidamente cubriendo la boca de Jirou.

Todas voltean a ver al par que no parece haber caído en cuenta de que son observados. Pero aprovechando la distracción las chicas no pueden decidir quién fue él que empezó lo que presenciaban en estos instantes.

Un cálido y nada inocente beso entre sus compañeros empezaba a fluir, la sangre subió de golpe de sus pies a sus rostros. Unas quijadas cayeron, y otros fluidos salieron, llámese saliva o sangre. Jirou aún con la boca cubierta las observa con un deje de _"les dije que no podría decirlo"_.

—Parece que Mina-san, tenía razón. —Concluye Asui junto a su traba verbal de rana. Resuena el " _kerou_ " en sus oídos devolviendoles un poco de tranquilidad a sus exaltados corazones.

Aunque la sensación de calma no dura, ya que las chicas quedan hechas piedra con la escena que sigue desarrollándose. Midoriya sube a horcajadas de Todoroki, colocando sus piernas sobre los extremos de los muslos del de _quirk_ mitad frío y calor, este le observa en lo que cabe inquieto; pero Izuku ni se inmuta al desabrochar el primer botón de la camisa de manga corta de su compañero de clase.

Atacó su cuello ahora descubierto mientras arrastra sus dedos acariciando cada espacio de su abdomen, las féminas de la clase "A" no saben cómo reaccionar ante el tacto tan descarado que ahora baja hasta rozar las partes ocultas por las bermudas.

¿De verdad el joven Midoriya era capaz de hacer tales acciones?

No necesitaron más que el sonido de un gemido ahogado de Todoroki que sonó fuerte en sus oídos.

—Bien, bien. ¡Aquí nadie vio nada! —Decide Yaoyorozu retirándose y llevan del brazo a Jirou y Asui.

—Pero yo quiero seguir viendo... —Responden Mina y Hagakure, de la cual realmente se habían olvidado de su presencia aun y cuando sus sandalias estaban descubiertas.

Ashido se cruza de brazos en lo que Tooru toma fotos del momento buscando hacer el mayor acercamiento posible al escenario que sigue corriendo entre metidas de mano y sonidos callados por besos.

—Mina, creo que sí deberíamos irnos. —Dice Uraraka empujando tanto a la fotógrafa paparazzi como a la chica de la piel rosada.— Respetemos el espacio.

Finalmente el par de estudiantes tiene la privacidad necesaria para seguir haciendo de las suyas a la vista del mar, bajo la luna iluminando sus toques indecentes.

Mina Ashido suspira al saber que en el fondo siempre estuvo en lo correcto, y que había algo entre esos dos, pero también se siente decepcionada en cierto grado.

Todo porque al final descubrió que Midoriya en realidad era el "activo" en la relación que ahora saben es canónicamente existente, y que la chica invisible tuvo razón.

Y peor aún que había perdido una apuesta, y con ello quedaría condenada a la esclavitud de un día por Tooru.

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHA-RAAAAAAAN. CHAN CHAN. It's over!**

Como pueden ver esta semana ha estado cardiaca entre tanto que escribir, de verdad estoy esforzándome bastante para sacar estos drabbles/one-shots que espero les encanten como yo estoy adorando escribirlos.

¡Esto es por todos los lectores y el bendito DekuTodo!

Vamo' a poner el cumbión random:

 _"I hear your heartbeat to the beat of the drums. Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone, so while you're here in my arms. Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young"._ Es "Die Young" de Ke$ha. Siempre he dicho que esta canción es la máxima declaración de guerra de los adolescentes, está bien perrona la rola.

Ay los vidrios!


End file.
